


The Cat Master

by i_bananacake



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cecil is bottom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lap Sex, Licking, M/M, Nipple Teasing, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, ren loves to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: Ren watched Cecil tilting his head to the side, curious, finding there the similarity between the cat and him. A smile flashed on the corner of his lips and an idea came to his mind.
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 21





	The Cat Master

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was playing the rainbow route on AS when Cecil said “you really are a cat master, Ren” and now I wrote this.  
> Enjoy!

Sitting on the white couch, Ren watched the small cat lazily napping beside him. The animal couldn’t care less about who the man was and, still, his body stretched happily every time the long fingers caressed its white fur.

Ren couldn’t help, but smile at the sly company. For some reason, the cat’s attitude made him think about some of his friends — always acting as if they don’t care, but going bright red whenever a small show of affection was directed to them.

Thinking about it, he noticed, in the corner of the room, Cecil staring at him from the armchair on the other side. The man felt his insistent gaze burning in his direction; begging to be noticed. Ren did not raise his head right way; after all, it would funnier to catch him off guard.

“Don’t be jealous, Ceccy” smiling, he joked, seeing the young man's body respond with a slight jump when his voice gave him out.

“I'm not!” Although his heart was beating so fast to turn his cheeks red, Cecil tried to answer in the most stable voice possible.

Ren raised his face, still stroking the kitten’s belly, just to find the boy’s sulky face staring at the floor. The honest expression brought a smug smile to his face as his sleepy eyes filled with satisfaction.

Among them, the feline meowed attracting all of the attention to his presence. Ren looked down, seeing his small body get up and stretch, ruffling his hair, before finally jumping off the couch, running towards the hall without even saying goodbye.

Cecil followed the cat's direction with his head, watching him disappearing behind the objects, not noticing the redhead staring at him from the other side.

Ren watched him tilting his head to the side, curious, finding there the similarity between the cat and him. A smile flashed on the corner of his lips and an idea came to his mind.

Walking in his socks, he got closer, carefully to not surprise the boy as he approached the chair, resting one hand on the upholstery arm.

Cecil turned to him, blinking his green eyes.

"What is it, Ren?"

"I’m just curious," he said between smiles, seeing Cecil’s eyebrows moving up, not understanding the situation.

"About?"

Instead of answering, Ren stretched out his arm, gently reaching Cecil's ear, taking the lobe between his fingers and making gentle circular motions.

The warm touch of his fingers on his almost-cold skin sent chills up the young man's neck. His eyes widened when he saw the half smile on the older man's face and his cheeks burned, realizing what was happening.

Ren released him, letting a short “oh” slip out his lips, watching Cecil cover his ears in his hands, embarrassed.

“Wh-Why did you do it?”

“Couldn’t help it... You are really cute” with happy eyes, Ren explained himself staring at Cecil’s cheeks turning bright red.

Ren was playing with him like always and, even if it felt good, that made Cecil look like a fool. He stared at the floor, thinking about something to say out of stubbornness, however, before he could open his mouth, Ren acted quicker, bringing his hand towards the boy’s neck.

Slowly, his fingers went down, gently touching his collarbone, watching Cecil fighting to keep a serious face. Satisfied, he moved his hand up, caressing his Adam apple, until he reached his chin where he held it softly, repeating the same strokes he had done on the cat before.

Cecil failed to fight against him. He couldn’t help it when the redhead’s hand felt so nice on his skin. His body followed each movement as if that skilled hand was bewitching him.

Ren smiled wider. He liked Cecil's stubborn attitude whenever they talked about cats, but he loved it better to see the young man surrendering to him without any resistance.

His hand released his chin, sliding down his nape and slowly scratching his back, pulling his shirt down slightly.

Cecil couldn't control himself. All the touching made him stretch more and close his eyes, wanting to show Ren the right way through his body.

Without warning, the older man's hand moved away, resting on the back of the chair as he watched Cecil, wanting to see his reaction to the sudden stop.

The boy automatically opened his eyes, missing the long fingers, and the first thing he saw was the cocky expression staring at him from above. His delighted face fell to embarrassment with no place to run.

“Are you enjoying it?” With the usual sarcasm tone, Ren asked watching the boy shrug.

“It... feels good...,” he said biting his lips, trying to hide his face from the accusing eyes.

“Oh...” laughing softly, he took his ear between fingers, repeating the moves from before, seeing Cecil lift his head in his direction. “Do you want me to continue?"

“Yes...” with no strength to resist, he spoke in a whisper.

Right after receiving the confirmation, Ren pulled his body away from him. Stretching out, without explaining himself, he took two steps back, reaching the couch from before and sitting down with his legs spread. Throwing his head to the side, he smiled with a raised eyebrow, slapping his thigh.

“Come here, then.”

Cecil's heart stopped for a moment as his face burned. He knew what was about to happen and as much as he wanted to say no, his body was already shaking a yes.

Standing timidly, he walked over to him. Slowly, he sat on his lap, resting his knees on the sofa and staring Ren in the face.

Being just inches away from the older man was turning his body feverish. He couldn't even look at him as he heard was his own heart beating desperately in his eardrums.

“Good, kitty” Ren brought a hand to his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

“I’m not... a cat...” his protest sounded weak as he averted his eyes.

“Oh, really?” With the other hand, the redhead slid his fingers down his back, watching him stretch just like before. “But you are acting like one.”

"It’s not fair!" He complained, slightly annoyed as he clasped his hands on his thigh in an attempt to remain calm. Ren laughed, enjoying every minute of his stubbornness. “Ren always-“ breaking off, the boy let out a short meow, when he felt the older man's hand inside shirt, lightly scratching his back.

“I always?” Watching Cecil's shaking lips, he asked only to see him squirm a little more on his lap.

“Always... Makes me feel good...,” he said, delirious with the touches. “I can’t fight it...”

The young man's voice trailed the words with weak sighs, holding a purr on his throat. Cecil’s voice made the situation more indecent in this innocent way of talking. Even for Ren, it became difficult to control his heartbeats.

Licking his lips, the redhead leaned forward, calling the bright eyes attention.

“Ren?”

Slowly, he approached taking Cecil’s mouth in a tender kiss. The younger didn’t try to resist and falling into the sweet temptation he closed his eyes, feeling the soft lips touch his.

Ren gently opened his mouth, followed by Cecil in smooth, rhythmic move. He was going easy, trying to make the boy feel comfortable, however, to his surprise, it was Cecil who took control, sticking his tongue out timidly into his mouth. The touch made Ren laugh against his lips and, without holding back anymore, he moved forward, devouring his lips.

His hands tightened the grip on Cecil’s back, pulling his body closer to his as their tongue curled inside their mouths, tasting it, listening to the low moans singing along with soft sighs.

One of his hands ran to Cecil’s abdomen, lifting his shirt enough to see his bare chest. The boy let out a cry in surprise.

Not letting go of his lips, Ren reached his nipple, rubbing his fingertips tenderly over it. Cecil stretched out, moaning loudly against his mouth.

The redhead’s lips slide to his cheeks, smelling his fresh while looking for his ear. Cecil had his eyes closed feeling every hot sensation running his body when Ren bit his lobe gently. The boy moaned louder, confused by all the waves of pleasure taking over his body.

“Ren...” the young man called his name as if begging to hurry, without strength to say more.

The redhead pulled away, leaning his back on the sofa to get a better look at Cecil.

With a naughty smile on his lips, he watched the boy messed up, rubbing his waist on his lap without any control over his body. The need to be touched screamed on his face with heavy eyes and broken red lips.

“Did you have enough already?” Ren teased, unbuttoning his own shirt.

“No!” Cecil protested loudly. He didn't know if Ren was serious or not, but he couldn't take any chances. “I... Want more...” resting his hands on the redhead's shoulders, Cecil leaned forward, bringing their faces closer and moving his waist over him slowly, making sure Ren felt his hard dick. “Please...”

“Then will you meow for me?”

The question made his big green eyes widen. His heart raced; confused by the embarrassment of imagining himself doing this at the same time he felt his cock twitch seeing Ren's dark eyes waiting for an answer.

Swallowing hard, Cecil approached his ear, trying to hide his face, whispering a shy meow.

Ren felt the back of his neck burn and his stomach cool down hearing his sweet voice. His eyes closed for an instant, seeking calm to control the situation and not attack Cecil hungrily.

“Good kitty” turning his face, he kissed Cecil once more before finally doing what he wanted.

His hands slide down, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning the young man's pants. Gently, he took Cecil’s cock out of his boxes, listening to him sigh in relief without stopping moving his waist.

Slowly, he moved his fingers along his length, watching tears coming out in the corner of his eyes.

“Please...” Cecil meowed again, leaving a smile on his face.

Ren kept rubbing his fingers, hearing him the boy’s cries as he leaned closer, licking his neck. The older’s heart was beating fast as his own cock throbbed in his pants. If Cecil kept riding him like that, he would cum in his pants faster than he wanted. But it felt so indecent, so good, he couldn’t ask him to stop.

Ren watched Cecil throw himself back with fingers digging into his shoulders, rocking his waist as he moaned louder. The vulgar scene made him moan, speeding up his hands stocks, ready to see the boy indulging to pleasure.

“I’ll- I’ll cum... Ren!”

Biting his teeth, he watched Cecil rub over him a few more times before a final scream came out with his cum all over Ren’s hand. Trembling and crying, his body kept moving a little longer feeling the pleasure take over every inches of his body.

Ren released his penis, squeezed his hands on the boy’s waist and forcing him over his lap a little more until he could finally come letting only growls escape his dry lips.

His body trembled under Cecil as the boy fell on him, tired, lying on his chest without any strength left.

“My kitty boy...” Ren teased, eyes still closed, before hugging him tightly against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I did it for the fuck lol  
> I never thought about shipping them before, but it happened anyways. I think, now I ship it, yeah lol  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
